1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature measurement apparatus used for a heat treatment apparatus that performs a heat treatment to a substrate while rotating the substrate by rotating a rotating table, a method of estimating a temperature profile, a recording medium and a heat treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a heat treatment apparatus, an apparatus including a process container, in which a rotating table is provided, is known. In this heat treatment apparatus, plural semiconductor wafers (which are examples of substrates, and hereinafter simply referred to as wafers) are mounted on the rotating table along a rotating direction. Further in this heat treatment apparatus, a gas supply unit that supplies process gas is provided to extend in a radius direction of the rotating table. Further, within this heat treatment apparatus, a heater for heating the wafers is provided and layers are deposited on the wafers by discharging the gas from the gas supply unit while the wafers are heated and the rotating table is rotated.
For example, when developing the heat treatment apparatus, a test for grasping a temperature profile in the process container is performed. For this test, thermocouples are attached to components in the process container and a temperature around the thermocouples is measured after the heater is switched on. Here, as each of the thermocouples can only measure the temperature in the vicinity, the temperature profile in the process container is estimated based on the temperature measured by the thermocouples.
However, when performing this test, it is necessary to open the process container for attaching the thermocouples. Therefore, a lot of operation time is necessary for a preparation for the test. Further, as the temperature profile in the process container is estimated based on the temperature measured by the limited number of thermocouples provided in the process container, there remains an anxiety that an accurate temperature profile cannot be estimated.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of measuring a temperature profile of a surface of a substrate which is mounted on a rotary susceptor provided in a reactor for vapor deposition of a thin layer. In this method, the temperature profile of the surface of the substrate is measured by continuously measuring temperature of the surface of the substrate mounted on the rotary susceptor by a temperature measurement unit provided at a predetermined position, analyzing a path of measured points of the substrate, which vary in accordance with a rotation of the susceptor, based on information of a rotating speed of the susceptor, and coordinating the temperature measured by the temperature measurement unit with the measured points of the substrate based on the analyzed path.